


100 Kinks List - Critical Role, Arcana, SPN, MCU

by CandidCatastrophe (Criativo)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Arcana (Visual Novel), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 kinks list, 100 kinks list meme, Accidental Voyeurism, Airplane Sex, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asriel - Freeform, Assisted Masturbation, Bath Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Clingy sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Couch Sex, Creampie, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fucking, Guilty Pleasures, Hot Sex, I Love You, Injury, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Make up sex, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Needy Tony Stark, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Painplay, Phone Sex, Plane sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sex in the Dark, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Kink Meme, UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role), Wall Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, after injury sex, fjordgast, hot and cold sex, leather and metal, needy sex, pleasure sex, sex by the fire, the Witcher (tv/netflix series), tub sex, tumblr meme, widofjord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criativo/pseuds/CandidCatastrophe
Summary: I did the 100 kinks list from tumblr! Well, some of the 100, anyways. These include my favorite pairings from some of my current favorite fandoms: Critical Role, Marvel/Avengers, The Arcana, Witcher, and Supernatural. Enjoy~Chapters:1,3 - Widofjord2 - Asriel4 - Geraskier5 - Wincest6 - Superhusbands





	1. Kissing [WidoFjord]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Caleb enjoy a private moment before joining the rest of the Mighty Nein for dinner.

Caleb hummed quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as Fjord pressed their hips together, the redhead's fingers tightening their grip on the other's bicep. The kiss had started gentle, thankful that another day passed where they both managed to survive. But quickly it had grown intense and passionate, their pent-up energy craving a release. Maintaining their secret relationship had proven difficult, especially when Jester started to joke about them requesting to share a room whenever they stayed at a tavern. Their excuses of having things to discuss, or that Caleb doesn't snore like Caduceus, could only last so long before they were found out. Unfortunately, there were nights like this where the luxury of having a room to themselves wasn't available, and they'd have to share with one of the others. So occasionally, their intimate moments became rushed and anxious.   
  
One of Fjord's hands slid up Caleb's back, his undershirt bunching slightly in the trail of his fingers, eventually finding gentle purchase in the long locks at the back of the wizard's head. Grunting in approval, Caleb allowed his head to be tugged back, his nails digging slightly into the emerald skin on the Port Damalian's arm as those blunt, growing tusks grazed against a sensitive spot that Fjord knew all too well.  
  
"F-Fjord-" he stammered quietly, swallowing to avoid letting a whine slip past his lips and alerting the others of what they were up to. "We can't-"  
  
"I know." Fjord's reply was a bit hard, a tinge of annoyance laced through his tone as he continued nipping gently at Caleb's neck. He was well aware that their time alone grew shorter with each minute. Jester and Nott were too fucking nosy for their own good. Caduceus would eventually like to go to sleep, too, and the possibility of him coming up to the room was increasing steadily.   
  
Guilt and frustration sank in Caleb's gut, biting his lip as he glanced back at the door, silently glad that he had locked the bolt. It would only raise more suspicions, however. They really couldn't be in here much longer, but _gods_ did Fjord's slightly-chapped lips feel incredible against his sun-tanned skin.   
  
"Just a bit more," the half-Orc grunted against Caleb's ear, rolling his hips forward again as he kept the wizard pressed against him. In the back of his mind, Fjord was in denial that they couldn't take their time. Flicking his tongue against Caleb's jawline, he kissed a trail back to the other's mouth, licking inside briefly, earning a low, appreciative mewl. Just a second longer, just a minute more, just an additional hour. Fjord couldn't get enough of kissing his recently-found lover. The hand in Caleb's hair relaxed slightly, fingers moving to cup the back of his neck, cradling his head to deepen the kiss. 

Each time they kissed felt just as intoxicating at the first, a flame between them both igniting in their veins. Loosening his fingers from Fjord's bicep, Caleb's hand traveled to rest on the half-Orc's chest instead, allowing his worries to slip to the bottom of the list. This was one of his favorite things about Fjord; how he'd start to kiss the Zemnian with fervent desire, eventually transitioning to desperation and lust, before shifting into pure love, relief, and tenderness. It was as if Fjord was trying to tell Caleb how thankful he was for him through their kisses alone, as if any kiss they shared could be their last. Another roll of Fjord's hips pressed against Caleb's, the redhead inhaling sharply against his lips. He ground his hips back in return, brows furrowing slightly as he focused intently on the touches the Paladin was brushing across his frame, suddenly wishing they were naked so that he could feel the addictive sensation of Fjord's claws dragging faintly down his back. The Zemnian's breathing began to grow more rugged, his chest rising and falling with each exhale and inhale he took, his fingers gently trembling. Finally, he pulled back from the kiss again, a blush painted across his pale cheeks.   
  
"Schatz-" Caleb's eyes opened slowly, looking into the honey gold gaze of the man before him. "We need to..." A shaky exhale. "They're expecting us to join them for dinner," he reminded gently, licking his lips.   
  
"I know," Fjord muttered again, resting his forehead against Caleb's, blinking a few times as he met the other's gaze, a smile falling to his lips. "Perhaps you and I will be able to slip away when the others retire for bed," he suggested, purposefully utilizing his tone to affect Caleb. He was aware how the wizard felt towards Fjord's 'real voice'. The redhead shuddered slightly, chuckling in his arms.   
  
"Perhaps, ja," Caleb replied, teasing slightly. He pressed a chaste kiss to Fjord's jawline before stepping away to dig into his satchel, finding the familiar vial of oil. He glanced back at Fjord, noticing the faint blush that grew on the half-Orc's cheeks as he shoved the bottle into his pocket. "For later." He winked, biting his lip. "C'mon, let's go downstairs."   
  
"R-Right." Fjord adjusted his clothing, carding his hands through his hair to tidy it up a little, not wanting messy locks to give away what they were up to. Following Caleb outside of the room, they padded down the small flight of stairs, picking up the smells of various meats, herbs, and spices from the food being prepared. Sitting down at the table, they engaged into conversation casually, silently thankful that no one brought up the length of their absence. The half-Orc glanced at Caleb, his heart finally settling down into its normal rhythm. His amber eyes watched Caleb eagerly, raising his hand to cover his mouth, smile forming into a smirk.  
  
He couldn't wait for dessert.


	2. On the Sofa [Asriel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Muriel recall back on when they first made love, on the sofa in the magic shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles* this is a LONG one, so bear with me, and enjoy some good ol' smut! Sorry if it's a bit too rushed at the end; I didn't want things to get too redundant. ;-; (plus i was also just ready to get this chapter finished so I could continue with the others~)

"You remember that?"   
  
"Of course I do," Asra chided lightly, smiling as he looked up at Muriel, his head laying on the larger man's lap. His long-time friend really was the epitome of a gentle giant, his thick fingers carding softly through his silver hair. "There's nothing I could forget when it comes to you, Muri~" Violet eyes flashed a wink.   
  
Cheeks flushed behind dark strands of hair, vibrant green eyes glancing away, continuing to play with Asra's curled locks. He knew Asra had a good memory, particularly about things he cared about. But one thing that was just muttered months ago, in the middle of a passionate moment of intimacy, managed to stick with his partner. Muriel wasn't one to say such things, usually taking care and time to plan what would come out of his mouth. But of course, he'd gotten distracted by the overwhelming sensation of arousal and pure, intense love.   
  
"I like it too, y'know," Asra continued, smirking still and biting his lip a little, propping himself up on an elbow to get closer to Muriel's face, observing his blush closer. Typically, Muriel didn't enjoy people in his personal space, regardless of who it was or if they knew him. But Asra enjoyed making him just slightly uncomfortable, especially when he was so easy to tease. His eyes darted down to Muriel's neck as he saw the Adam's apple bob with a thick swallow, a stuttered exhale passing through his nostrils. Eventually, those emerald eyes fell back on him, Asra's smirk turning into a soft smile. "I find it endearing, Muriel. It was also rather...exciting in the moment, too."   
  
Muriel blushed deeper, clearing his throat and shifting where he was sitting on the couch, the amethyst, plush, velvet-like, cushions supporting his weight surprisingly well. "Don't tease," he insisted weakly, licking his lips and looking away again, raising a muscular arm to scratch at the back of his own head.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely~" Asra flirted, sitting up fully and pressing a kiss to Muriel's scruffy jawline. It was only months ago, the night they shared their first time. That same night that they exchanged confessions of infatuations and realizations that the feelings were mutual. The intimacy shared between them was more than anything Asra could have ever expected. But it was indeed a night to remember.

* * *

It had been like any other; Asra had just finished closing up the shop, his apprentice out running errands, and Muriel was visiting them as usual. For being the middle of the week, the magician had been quite busy with the daily sales and customers, helping them find any items they might have needed or providing them with materials for potions and medicinal things. Some of them had even requested a tarot reading, which Asra was always happy to give. Muriel was happy to watch. Asra always seemed to have some air about him, charming and warm. That was one of the things that drew Muriel to him. One of the reasons why they had become friends in the first place. Those deft, lithe fingers flipped cards expertly, plump, soft lips parting peacefully with each word as he revealed to the patrons what their pasts, present, and futures had in store for them. He was beautiful, really. Muriel could never find an image more astounding than the moonlight cascading behind stark white hair. Even while Asra was simply closing up the shop for the night, Muriel was watching him closely, enamored with every single movement. Graceful, purposeful, practiced, delicate-

  
"Muri?"   
  
Muriel blinked, shaking his head a little as he refocused his gaze, blushing when he realized that he'd not only been caught staring, but Asra was also looking at him curiously.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Muriel insisted quietly, clearing his throat and scratching at his side, sitting up straighter on the sofa.   
  
The white-haired man slid his long, extravagant vest off his shoulders, draping it on the coat rack. "Well, you were just...looking at me so I was worried something was wrong. Or that I had a spider on me," Asra joked, giving a chaste wink before turning to fold the tapestry that draped over his display counter. He tucked it on a shelf beneath the backside of the counter, glancing over at Muriel.   
  
"Right. I'm sorry, I was just...lost in thought, I suppose."   
  
"Thinking about what?" Asra stood and headed over towards Muriel, stretching his arms to reach above and behind Muriel's head, closing the silk curtains over the large window. 

Muriel exhaled nervously, eyeing at Asra's neck and chest just inches from his face. "Just...thinking." It was a lie, and Muriel wasn't the best liar. Asra knew this especially, having known him for so long. He was able to read the ex-executioner like a book. It made it practically impossible to hide anything from the magician. 

"I see..." Asra paused where he was, glancing down at Muriel, giving him a small smile. The muscular man preferred to keep things to himself, so Asra knew better than to prod and pry at him. But there was something different behind Muriel's gaze, something drawing Asra in more than he usually allows himself. "It's nothing to do with me?" Muriel stiffened at the question, a flash of anxiety darting across his expression, and the white-haired man smirked slightly.   
  
Bingo. 

"I-I wasn't..." Muriel looked away from Asra, his eyes finding purchase on anything in the room, anything _but _the gorgeous man eyeing him expectantly. "I really was just lost in th-"   
  
"Don't lie to me, Muriel."   
  
Green eyes flickered back to purple, heart pounding furiously in his chest. Asra didn't seem upset, a half-smile-half-smirk still on his lips, eyes soft and patient. But there was an overall intensity to his gentle expression. He swallowed again, his bare chest rising and falling with the increasing pace of his breathing. What was he supposed to say? That he'd been staring at Asra because he'd fallen head over heels for him? That he watched him almost any moment he could do so without being noticed? That he wished he could feel the other's soft skin against him? Muriel remained quiet, trying to process too many thoughts simultaneously, all while attempting to put together the right combination of words to explain himself without revealing his feelings. He looked away, noticing Faust slithering nearby, glancing over at Muriel sitting on the couch and Asra standing before him. An amused expression seemed to plant on her face, suddenly turning and disappearing into Asra's room. Why did she...? A quick movement out of his visual periphery caught his attention: Asra was casually waving his hand towards his familiar, ushering her to leave the room. Why was he-  
  
Muriel stilled once more, his arms and stomach tensing as Asra closed the distance between them, planting his lips against his own. Hands raised in surprise, Muriel suddenly not sure what to do with himself. His eyes slowly closed, furrowing his brow as Asra held the kiss there for a few more seconds before pulling back, smiling down at him.  
  
"Your silence gives more away than your words, Muri."   
  
Blushing deeper, Muriel cleared his throat, adjusting on the couch to sit more comfortably, glancing down at his hands before returning his attention back to Asra. "I was...thinking about you," he finally admitted, biting his lip nervously, watching as Asra pulled off the scarf wrapped around his shoulders.   
  
That much was clear. Obvious, really. "Oh?" Asra replied, smiling confidently. Keeping his eyes on Muriel, he shifted to where he was kneeling on the cushions, his knees straddling one of Muriel's thighs. "What exactly were you pondering~?" He slid his fingers into the dark, thick hair, brushing a strand back to reveal more of Muriel's face.   
  
"U-Uhm, well-" Muriel stammered, hands remaining hovering to the sides as Asra straddled his leg. He could feel the warmth of his blush spreading to his shoulders and neck, his fingers beginning to tremble.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me," Asra persuaded, licking his lips before leaning in to brush them against the shell of Muriel's ear. He placed his hand flat on Muriel's chest for stability allowing his hips to rest against the larger's firm stomach. He lowered his voice, intentionally sounding seductive, "Or is it something that's more _gratifying_~?"   
  
"A-Asra-" Muriel panted, eyes falling shut again, jaw clenching as he fought the urge to grab at Asra's hips. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Acting on my feelings, Muri," the magician replied easily, smiling before briefly kissing the other's earlobe. He leaned back, glancing to the side as he noticed Muriel's hands wavering nervously in the air. "You can touch me," he assured, lightly taking one of his wrists and bringing it closer to press the calloused fingers against his waist. "There's nothing to be afraid of here." Leaning down to kiss Muriel again, Asra pushed against his chest, silently encouraging him to relax and lean into the back of the sofa.   
  
Tentative fingers pressed lightly where they were placed, Muriel allowing himself to do just as Asra suggested. The fabric meeting his back sent a few goosebumps down his arms, Muriel fighting a shudder that threatened to slide down his spine. This was definitely something he didn't expect, but he was right about one thing: Asra's lips were incredibly soft. In fact, they were softer than he imagined. His other hand moved to rest on Asra's hip as well, instinctively pulling him closer, their bodies snug against one another.   
  
"There you go," Asra motivated, pulling back from the kiss to smile down at the blushing man beneath him. The fingers on Muriel's chest daintily trailed down, Asra's eyes following the path he was making across the tanned muscle. Muriel was definitely a specimen to behold, the hard tone of strength beneath the stretch of scarred skin. Each day they were out in town, Asra could hear the mutters and the whispers directed at the large man, referring to him as a monster, something terrifying. Asra smirked again. They were all fools; all unable to see the exquisite being that Muriel really was. Kind, gentle, careful. Strong. And yet, those words didn't even begin to describe how incredible he was. Asra dipped his fingers briefly into Muriel's bellybutton before continuing south, dragging his fingertips along the waistband's edge. "Beautiful..." 

Muriel raised a brow at the whispered praise, his abdomen tightening in the wake of Asra's touch, another shaky breath slipping out his nostrils. The redness plastered to his cheeks remained there, processing the compliment. _Beautiful_. Nothing about him was such, at least in Muriel's eyes. He was large, burly, calloused, scary, messy. Truly a bull in the china shop that was Asra. Taking his eyes off of Asra's hand, Muriel looked back up to his face, wordlessly observing his expression. Asra didn't seem scared, or worried, or disgusted. But rather, he seemed intrigued...infatuated...aroused. "Asra...?"   
  
"Yes, Muriel?" Violet blinked up to meet Muriel's, a hint of mischievousness flashing behind his eyes.   
  
That damned look sent the butterflies in Muriel's gut on fire, their wings fluttering with enough force he felt they could burst out. The shudder he was fighting off finally shot down his back, coursing straight to his groin. A twinge of arousal sank in his own chest, suddenly thankful for the fur wrap that he wore around his lower half. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Muriel's grip tightened a bit as he tried to calm himself down.   
  
"What is it, dear?" Asra prodded, keeping his curious stare on Muriel, fingertips still dancing lightly on his trouser's band. 

"You're...I-I'm...I'm starting to feel very...excited."  
  
Asra's smirk returned to his lips, a flash of bright teeth showing as he replied. "Me too." The magician maintained their eye contact as he rolled his hips forward once, his growing erection pressing against Muriel's firm stomach behind the layers of clothing he was still wearing. A small moan sounded at the back of his throat, his other hand grabbing onto Muriel's shoulder for balance as he ground forward again. "Because of you."   
  
Whatever deity above that was listening knew that Muriel was already beginning to lose grip on his composure, the no-longer-headsman grunting in response. "A-Asra..." he panted under his breath, leaning forward to give the smaller man more friction. Asra's thighs tightened around Muriel's with each roll forward. 

"Just let go, Muri," Asra panted, dipping his fingers inside of Muriel's trousers, tugging gently. "We've waited long enough, haven't we?" 

Muriel whined in the back of his throat, fighting against the temptation to buck his hips up towards Asra's hand. He felt as if he were being tortured, the teasing, seductive words and touches of the smaller man above him proving to be more intense than he ever imagined. The lithe, practiced fingers slid deeper inside his pants, nails grazing tantalizingly at the skin just behind there, barely brushing dark curls. "Asr-" His moan was cut off by another quick kiss from Asra, who pulled his fingers out to rest back on Muriel's chest.   
  
"Patience, Muri~"   
  
Fucking hypocrite. Telling him to let go, and now to suddenly be patient. It was just cruel. Muriel watched Asra's face closely, noticing the proud smirk donned on his lips. Absolutely cruel. Muriel opened his mouth about to say something, before being interrupted by his own groan as the magician rolled his hips down, the other's clothed erection sliding along the upper part of his thigh.  
  
Asra chuckled softly at the sound, biting his lip. He continued his hips' motions, reaching both hands around his torso, bunching the base of his shirt between his fingers. Keeping his eyes locked on Muriel, he raised the fabric above himself, carelessly tossing the shirt to the tile floor.   
  
Muriel leaned forward, placing one of his palms flat against the small of Asra's back, eyes roaming across the bare skin before him. The moonlight peering through the skylights bounced off of Asra's tanned body, giving an annoyingly-perfect glow about him. The glisten of the moon paired with the gentle flames from the lamps hung from the shop's ceiling created a wonderful tango in the vibrant white locks of hair, dancing around him as if they'd rehearsed this before. Absolutely alluring. He ran the fingers of his other hands across Asra's collarbone, following the prominent bone beneath its fragile frame. He felt so small on Muriel's lap, in his massive hands.   
  
"Lost in thought again?" Asra teased quietly, stilling his hips as Muriel's hands explored his half-naked body.   
  
Muriel simply nodded, attention still focused on Asra's chest as his calloused fingers spread over the lean flesh. He felt so fragile, like even the most minute amount of force could snap his bones. "I'm just...you're so much smaller than me," he tried to explain, not feeling exactly confident in verbalizing his concerns.  
  
"And?"   
  
Verdant eyes raised to lavender. "I don't want to hurt you, Asra..."   
  
Asra smiled sympathetically, leaning down to kiss Muriel, aiming to ease the other's nerves. "I'm not afraid of you, Muriel. You shouldn't be either."  
  
Muriel blinked, leaning back a little, the corners of his eyes wavering a little as he fought letting himself get emotional at Asra's sentiments. It would be silly, getting so relieved at such few words. He smiled too, using the hand on Asra's back to pull him downward, kissing him sweetly, thankfully.   
  
The magician hummed against Muriel's lips, the warm, strong hand behind him reminding him that he was perfectly safe in the arms of this gentle giant. Goosebumps rose on his skin beneath the other's touch, a sharp gasp leaving his mouth as his nipple was grazed, the pink bud perking up eagerly. "Muri," he panted as he pulled back, licking his lips and grinding down against Muriel's thigh. Although he had just urged Muriel to be patient, he was growing pretty impatient himself. "Please, Muri-" he whined softly, bringing the leg between Muriel's forward, using his thigh to knead the bulge hiding past the layers of fur and pants. "Don't make me wait any longer..."   
  
The larger gasped this time, spreading his thighs instinctively and pressing his hips forward into the friction, his cock twitching excitedly. Asra was a damn tease, Muriel decided then and there. Giving him mixed signals, begging and whimpering above him, all with a feigned innocence. Muriel had never been so fucking aroused in all of his years. "Asra..." He surged forward, bringing his hand around to grip at Asra's waist, holding his body firmly against his own, planting a desperate, sexually-pent-up kiss. A small grunt released in the back of his throat, trying not to think about how warm he suddenly felt. Last thing he needed was getting too riled up too quickly, and ruining the moment that he'd been waiting for since he'd realized his feelings for Asra years ago. 

Dexterous fingertips slipped beneath the forefront strip of leather, unbuckling the clasp. "There we go-" Asra grunted as he pulled back from the kiss, looking down to focus intently on the remaining straps. The chain hanging from Muriel's neck rattled with the movement, connecting up to the spiked collar that closed around his neck. He reached back to undo the clasp holding it tight, placing it haphazardly on the floor next to the other garments that were beginning to pile up. "For someone who wears so little of clothing, you're taking a bit longer to undress," Asra joked lighlty, smiling with accomplishment as he got Muriel's shoulder cape off as well. "God, you're really something..." His fingers traced over the divots edging Muriel's muscles, creating a path from his neck to his shoulder, across to his collar bone and down the region of his chest, landing where he was moments ago at his toned stomach.   
  
Remaining quiet, Muriel blushed again as Asra felt his body, his chest reactively flexing under the touch. The air around them suddenly felt cooler without all of the items he was wearing, but he was grateful that now they could feel each other without any barriers. "Asra-" he grunted again, leaning up to kiss the enchanter's neck, rolling his hips up, wordlessly reminding them both how ready they were for this moment.   
  
Asra whimpered, clumsily repositioning himself to fully straddle Muriel's legs. "I-I know..." Thin digits wrapped around one of Muriel's wide wrists, bringing his hand to his groin, guiding his palm to press against the bulge in his pants. "See, Muri? You're doing this to me." He placed his hands back on Muriel, tangling them in the dark locks cascading around his shoulders.   
  
Muriel grunted as his hand was relocated, hesitating just a moment before massaging experimentally, biting the inside of his cheek when he felt Asra's member twitch in response. Fuck. It wasn't many seconds afterward that Asra's fingers repeated their motion in dipping inside Muriel's fur wrap and pants, pulling a bit harsher than before.   
  
"Off."  
  
The simple command was all Muriel needed, a portion of his apprehension evaporating away. Continuing to rub and palm at the white-haired man, he used his other hand to meet at his hips with Asra's struggling to get the buttons and clasps undone. It was such an easy task really, complicated solely by their arousal and impatience. Off was what Asra wanted, and Muriel was determined to give him just that as soon as possible.   
  
As Muriel worked on his own lower half, Asra leaned back to untie the strings keeping his own pants around his waist, expert fingers suddenly shaking with inexperience. He'd messed around a bit with Julian in the past when they were involved romantically, but this felt entirely different. Muriel wasn't like the eye-patched thespian. Julian was messy, quick, commanding. Knew exactly what he wanted and preferred to be in control of the situation. Muriel on the other hand, was collected, careful, and pliable. Easily-contented. Yet this was causing Asra to feel as if he had to rush, to get to the peak of the mountain quickly, knowing that Muriel would rather follow than lead. Sliding off Muriel's lap, Asra stood up to shuck his pants, letting them pool around his ankles before aiding the other in getting fully nude.

"A-Asra-"   
  
The sorcerer looked up, pausing his movements as Muriel began to speak. "Everything alright, Muri?"   
  
Green eyes restlessly looked away, Adam's apple raising and falling with a thick swallow. "I'm....I'm not..." Hands stiffening, he kept his remnant clothes around his body.   
  
"Not what, Muri?" Asra reached a hand up to cup Muriel's cheek, looking at him softly. "You can tell me..."  
  
Another heavy swallow. Muriel stayed quiet for a few more seconds, the awkwardness to his silence not exactly helping in the situation. "I-I'm not...small."   
  
Asra paused, blinking at the confession, his tanned cheeks turning red. A small giggle burst past his lips, earning a half-angry-half-embarrassed glare from the man before him. He hunched slightly, bringing his hand to cover his mouth instead, laughing quietly. "I'm sorry, Muri, but...you're worried about that?" He sighed at the end of his short laughing fit, biting his lip. "I figured that would be the case, dear. I can assure you, _I'm _not worried about..._this_~" With the last word he purred, he drug a fingernail over the clothed erection, smirking.   
  
"It isn't funny," Muriel argued inaudibly, looking away again as Asra fought his own chuckles. Another gasp fell from his lips however as the magician teased his length, not sure whether he should buck up into the touch, or shy away and cover his face. "Asra, I-I don't want t-"  
  
"You're not going to hurt me, Muriel. We've already discussed this." Asra's tonality was firm, but no hostility was in his words. Muriel was quick to self-loathe, and once that started, he could spiral down out of control in a matter of minutes. "I trust you. Trust yourself, too." He tugged at Muriel's trousers again, raising a brow flirtatiously. "You going to let me undress you now, or do I have to be the only one naked?"  
  
Right. Asra was naked. Muriel's embarrassment spread with his blush, the redness breaching his ears and neck once more. He roamed his eyes hungrily over Asra's body, lingering on his erection. He nodded, and raised his hips to help Asra, allowing both articles of clothing to slide down his legs, kicking off his boots in the process. Once the fabric had been pulled far enough, his cock sprang up eagerly from its confinements, gently tapping his abdomen. He felt exposed, incredibly shy, and unbearably aroused all at once, the ex-executioner adjusting where he was sitting.   
  
Asra however was immediately fascinated with the sight, eyes widening slightly as Muriel's erection came free. "Fuck, Muri," he cursed under his breath, not wasting any time to straddle his thighs again. "You're definitely not small by any means," he commented in a seductive, low voice, glancing up at the other's blushed cheeks before grabbing onto his shaft. Giving a confident stroke, Asra slid his hands up and down a few times before pausing, focusing solely on the size and shape. His thumb and middle finger weren't even able to meet, the girth of Muriel's cock providing quite the handful. He was long, a few inches longer than he was, as Asra had always predicted. (Muriel was massive overall, of course. It just made sense.) Picking up the stroking motions again, Asra occasionally slid his finger tip over the slit of Muriel's tip, smiling when the larger groaned loudly. "I almost need to use two hands," he teased some more, cheekily smirking with how his words were affecting the bashful ex-hangman.  
  
"Asra...nnnghh....f-fuck-" Muriel cursed as well, hands moving to grip at Asra's hips, fingers shaking with pleasure. Hardly a moment passed before Asra did just as he mused, bringing his second hand down to wrap around the girth, creating an out-of-rhythm, yet overwhelming motion. "A-Asr-"   
  
Another kiss cut him off, those smirking lips planting firmly against his while Asra continued stroking Muriel eagerly. "Hush and let me pleasure you," he ordered quietly, giving a half-serious, half-joking expression to let the other know he wasn't wanting an argument.   
  
Muriel simply nodded, exhaling sharply, hips bucking up into Asra's grip when one of the hands twisted gently at the tip. Fuck, he wasn't going to last long like this. Asra had that all-too-pleased look on his face, like he'd been dying to get Muriel to this point for years.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Swiftly, Asra place his hands back on Muriel's chest, stabilizing himself before lining his own erection alongside the other's, starting up a grinding, rocking motion as he ground their cocks together. "G-God, you have me so wound up, Muri~" he purred lowly, eyes fluttering shut when a particular thrust earned a shudder. "I haven't been this hard in a long time."   
  
Muriel swallowed heavily, his palm landing on the sofa, providing him some leverage to meet Asra's movements, the other hand resting back on the smaller's hip. He gripped a bit tighter this time, the pressure under his thumb most likely preparing the way for a light bruise. He was definitely getting lost in the moment, the sound of his own heartbeat and their labored breathing filling his ears. It wasn't until Asra patted his cheek that he'd realized he was saying something.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"I asked if you could grab the oil from that shelf-" He pointed again, directing Muriel's gaze to the small wooden stand with a few shelves beside the couch. Following the path of Asra's finger, he located the vial of liquid, leaning over to grab it and place it in the tanned hands. "Thanks." Familiarly, Asra twisted the cork inside the bottle's mouth before gently sliding it out, giving another glance to the darker-haired man. "Do you want to prepare me, or shall I~?" He bit his lip, raising a brow as he gave a pointed roll with his hips. "I'm going to need a bit of stretching before I can take you, Muri~"  
  
Holy shit. When did Asra start talking like this? Had he ever said such things with someone else? Perhaps Julian. A strange coil of jealousy pitted in his stomach as Muriel nodded, delicately taking the oil and pouring a coin-sized amount onto the tips of his pointer and middle digit. He placed the vial to the side to avoid spilling it, watching as Asra raised up on his knees.   
  
"Please, Muriel. I can't wait any longer."   
  
With that whimpered plea, Muriel gave in. Reaching between and beneath Asra's legs, he slid his forefinger in the seam of his cheeks, locating his entrance. Catching Asra's gaze for a silent warning and clearance, Muriel began pushing the tip inside, a barely-audible gasp falling from his lips.  
  
Asra's face tensed slightly, clenching around the finger instinctively before relaxing himself, letting the other continue stretching him. He let his head fall forward to rest on Muriel's shoulder, eliciting a small, high-pitched whine. "M-Muri..." When the first finger had fully enclosed inside, Asra adjusted, fingers shaking slightly.   
  
Each delicious moan went straight to Muriel's cock, precum beading profoundly at the tip. "God, Asra," he groaned in return, waiting a moment before sliding the finger out and in again, repeating the stroke in a slow, gentle rhythm. He wanted Asra to adjust properly, as rushed and frantic they both were. "You're so beautiful..."   
  
A blush fanned across Asra's cheeks this time, smiling softly at the compliment. He squirmed a bit, the finger inside of him providing the pleasure he'd been craving, but it wasn't enough. "I-I'm ready for another, Muriel," he announced betwixt a content sigh, spreading his thighs a bit more. "Please." With a bit of hesitation, he felt his hole stretch wider, biting his lip as the second finger began to slide in alongside the first. "God...._fuck_." He lowered roughly an inch, mewling satisfactory when both were encased wholly. "Go ahead...move," he instructed, raising his hips a little to get Muriel's motions started again. The stretch was not as comfortable as the previous, but it was heavenly in its own way. Paired with the intense, lust-filled gaze of the executioner, the brief pain fading to thrill was heavenly addicting. "Yeah..._nnngh_-just l-like that, Muri..._fuuu__ck_..._h-hahhh_...."  
  
Gods, Asra was not anything Muriel would have expected in moments of intimacy. He pictured the delicate, angel-like man being more quiet, afraid to verbalize his moans and pleas. Perhaps he would have been more nervous, or even shy. Muriel saw none of this. While it was a surprise, it was captivating. Asra was without a doubt more in control of the situation before them, but Muriel couldn't get his mind off of how much smaller he really was compared to him. He was more than a foot taller than the magician, probably a hundred or more pounds of solid muscle and mass heavier, and more brash, regardless of how careful he tried to be. But Muriel liked it. He liked being bigger, like it was his job to protect and pleasure Asra to his heart's content, as if he were made to provide anything and everything that Asra asked for.  
  
"I like that you're small," Muriel muttered, his thoughts verbalizing before he could register that he'd admitted what he was fantasizing.   
  
Asra stilled slightly, glancing up to those bright green eyes, smirking a bit at the embarrassed expression. "You do?" He clenched around Muriel's fingers as he asked the question, rising up on the digits before pushing back down. "How come?"  
  
Great. Now he was under interrogation for something he didn't even mean to say. It's not like it wasn't a lie, cause it definitely wasn't. Muriel _did _like that Asra was so tiny. "I-I don't know..."  
  
"I think you do." Another rise and fall, Asra moaning lewdly, purposefully increasing the volume in his sounds. "I think I know, too, but I want you to tell me why." He smirked, biting his lip. "You'll tell me, won't you, Muri~?"  
  
Fuck that nickname. Asra had always called him that, but using it in this context was just plain cruel. It was worse than Inanna giving him the puppy dog eyes and whining when she wanted a treat. The white-haired man arched his back with another whimper, Muriel's fingers subtly grazing across his prostate. Beautiful.  
  
"C'mon, out with it-" Asra panted, angling his hips to get Muriel's fingertips to strike the bundle of nerves again, thighs shuddering deliciously when they did. "_F-Fuck_..."

Muriel grunted, sliding his fingers in and out a bit faster to accommodate Asra's needs, green eyes slowly becoming darker as his pupils widened with lust and arousal. "I like it because...you feel so fragile. Delicate. Like you could be broken so easily, and yet..._nnnngh..._yet, you choose me to do things like this to you..."  
  
Asra smiled in victory, amethyst eyes opening half-lidded, nipples perked on his tan chest that rose and fell with each desperate intake of air. "There it is..._hahhhh_....M-Muri, one m-more...than I should be ready," he advised, adjusting his knees to have better support as Muriel finger-fucked him.

Muriel complied easily, slowly inserting the third and final finger inside of Asra's hole, his member pulsing more precum to the tip. It was an angry red, perhaps just as frantic if not more than the two men. The third proved to be most difficult, the adjusting to the stretch taking a bit longer than before, but with a few careful minutes and even more vigilant strokes and prods, the sorcerer felt he was prepared enough. With a few awkward movements, sloppy kisses, and tangled limbs as he slicked Muriel's length, Asra lined Muriel up with his entrance, one hand planted to his shoulders for security. Finally, with a glance to Muriel, Asra began to lower himself down onto the thick cock beneath him.   
  
"_Fuck_, Mu-" Asra was cut off by a moan that was practically punched out of him, clenching around Muriel instinctively as he took the length inch by inch.  
  
"C-Careful, Asra," Muriel guided between whimpers of his own, one hand now on Asra's hip, the other just under one of his thighs, holding him as he dropped down slowly. "Don't h-hurt yourse-"  
  
"It doesn't really hurt, it's just..._nnnngh_...._fuck_, you're huge, Muri~"   
  
Muriel was certain the blush on his cheeks would last the entirety of their intimate interaction, especially since Asra's vulgar and lewd words weren't ceasing anytime soon.  
  
A few more moments passed, Asra fighting his own impatience, until Muriel's cock was fully sheathed inside of him, thighs quivering. "Fuck," he repeated breathily, tilting his head back as he tried to catch his breath. "G-Give me a second..._fuck_, you're so big..."   
  
Muriel's hands rose to Asra's chest, letting the smaller figure adjust to his size, a bit of embarrassment stirring with satisfaction deep in his gut. "Are you o-okay?" he asked eventually, smoothing his hands over the space of Asra's torso, fingertips brushing over those perked, pink buds and down his sides, squeezing gently. Asra nodded quickly to that, patting Muriel's chest to soothe him.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm good...I just needed a moment." He grunted, testing the stretch by bringing himself up a few inches, thighs and calves shuddering as he brought himself back down. "Yeah, I'm good. Can you..._nnngh_...st-start moving now?"  
  
Instead of replying, Muriel silently complied to Asra's request, re-positioning his feet on the ground to provide more leverage, as he slowly pressed his hips up. The silver-haired enchanter mewled in half-pain half-pleasure, a soft smile falling to his lips.

"F-Fuck,_ hahhh_....y-yeah, like that."  
  
Starting off carefully, Muriel set up a rhythm, Asra's rounded, perfect ass bouncing against the muscular thighs with each movement. His erection was leaking now, too, dripping and smearing precum across Muriel's toned abdomen while he was gently thrusted into. Sooner than later, Asra became comfortable, begging and requesting the ex-hangman to pick up in speed and force. A mewling, moaning, squirming mess he quickly became, arching his back and tugging gently at Muriel's hair, muttering words of vulgarity and praise while the larger man fucked him. The longer they went the faster their thrusts became, and Asra knew that he wouldn't last much longer, as desperate as he was to hold on to this sensation.  
  
"G-God...._ahhhhh_...f-feels so _good_, Muri..._fuck_~!" 

Good didn't even begin to describe it. It felt incredible. Addictive. Unbelievable. This whole situation was unbelievable, really. But Muriel was more than thankful that Asra wanted him. That he picked him. And that he'd get to have many, _many_,more moments like this with the wonderful magician himself.   
  
"I-I'm close, Asra," he warned gently, panting against Asra's neck as he fucked up into the smaller man, the sounds of their skin slapping together harmonizing with their moans and whines creating an erotic symphony in the magic shop.   
  
"Me too."   
  
The last several thrusts became a bit frenzied and desperate, both of them chasing their highs before colliding into them, moaning and grunting loudly as they came. Asra's white-hot streaks slashed across Muriel's abdomen, clenching around his cock as he was filled. He fell against Muriel's chest, panting heavily. Large, tanned hands rested gently on his back, calloused fingertips stroking him softly as they both came down from the peak of their orgasm.   
  
"That....That was incredible...."  
  
Muriel chuckled quietly, biting his lip as he closed his eyes, head falling back against the plush furniture. It truly was just as Asra said; all that and more. 

* * *

"Hey, Muri? You alright?"  
  
Muriel blinked, shaking his head a little as he was brought back to current reality, blushing as he'd realized Asra had been trying to get his attention.   
  
"Sorry. Yeah, I-I'm fine. I was just...thinking about that night."  
  
Asra smiled, blushing a bit, too. "It was amazing. _You_ are amazing."  
  
"You...You really like that I'm so much larger...?"  
  
Asra pressed another kiss to Muriel's jaw, humming. "Yes, I do. I feel safe, and protected." Same to the reasons why Muriel also enjoyed it, even if he often felt embarrassed to express that sentiment. "It's also pretty arousing...you being generously bigger than I am..."  
  
Muriel choked on a swallow, glancing away nervously as Asra's fingers expertly traced the lines of muscle on his torso.  
  
"No need to get shy on me, Muri~" Asra rested his hand on Muriel's cheek, encouraging him to make eye contact. A playful smirk slid onto his lips, eyes flashing something naughty. "Do you want to go have some fun? I can close the shop for an hour or two~"  
  
God, that was tempting. Too tempting. Muriel glanced over at the door, watching potential patrons and various kinds of people pass by the windows, swallowing again. Today had been a bit slower than normal for business. A few seconds more of silence remained between them until he nodded, taking a slow, careful breath.  
  
"Let's go then." Asra stood up quickly, not hiding the erection that was already starting to grow in his trousers, taking Muriel's hand and leading them towards the back of the shop. "Faust! Close up shop for me for a few hours."   
  
Asra's familiar gave a small nod before slithering down from where she usually perched on a high shelf, using her tail to turn the deadbolt and biting the curtains to pull them closed. She turned the small, handmade paper sign so that it read "closed" to the outside onlookers, hissing when the tasks had been completed.  
  
"Thanks. Good girl." And with that he tugged Muriel into his room, closing the small wooden door behind them, Inanna raising her head from where she was laying on the floor, exchanging a knowing glance with Faust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm still getting used to writing such things when not involved in an rp! >////< Hopefully it was nice and dirty, without being TOO vulgar~))


	3. Masturbation [WidoFjord]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb believes that self-pleasure is a greedy, filthy act. Fjord teaches him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapter posting! I've been hella sick, and in a major writing block (as explained at the end of the chapter). Gods forgive me for the OOC-ness of this.

Everyone was blushing, except for the three who were most engaged in the very..._explicit _conversation. Beauregard had started it, proudly stating that he masturbated at least four or five times a week. It helped keep her from getting too 'asshole-ish', as she called it, plus she figured that if she wasn't getting some physical attention from someone else, might as well do it herself.   
  
Nott and Jester were also just as intrigued, the Tiefling a bit more modest than the other two when describing her self-pleasure habits, blushing a bit as she glanced over at Fjord a couple times. It had become pretty obvious over the past few months of knowing each other that Jester was crushing on the ex-sailor. Nott explained that she still occasionally pleasured herself, in brief moments when she was alone, or even while taking a bath by herself.  
  
The rest of Mighty Nein at the table, however, were more reserved about the matter. Caduceus wasn't necessarily disturbed by the topic of discussion. "Each to their own," he had responded, simply taking in everything the others had said. Admitting that he'd never partaken in the act, the cleric's confession was well-received, clarifying that he'd prefer to involve himself in intimacy when the moment arose with the right person. Yasha kept her own habits secret however, at least giving Beauregard the satisfaction that yes, she _had _masturbated, but wouldn't answer how frequently. When Fjord was asked about his own routine, the half-Orc blushed as usual when asked a question of similar theme. After so long of avoiding the question and fighting Jester, Beauregard, and Nott with their persistence, Fjord finally revealed that he regularly 'entertained' himself, particularly when things grew more tense in their daily excursions.   
  
Caleb, on the other hand, had an answer that was much-less appreciated by the trio that had started this conversation than Caduceus'.   
  
"_What__?_ You're _kidding_," Jester exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on the table, immediately drawing the attention of half of the other patrons dining and drinking in the tavern.  
  
"Shh! Keep it down-" Caleb tried to interject, glancing around nervously at the eyes suddenly on him, blush deepening across his pale cheeks.  
  
"You've _never_ masturbated? Not even _once_?" the sapphire-skinned Tiefling continued, completely awestruck. A few giggles and hollers sounded from nearby tables, the wizard lowering and covering his head with his hands.  
  
"Jester, take it easy," the half-Orc suggested, looking around as well before resting a sympathetic hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Caduceus hasn't either, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but Caleb is angsty as _fuck_," Beauregard insisted, gesturing to the Zemnian, though her eyes rested on Fjord. "No wonder, either! He's never jacked off! You know how much less of a dick he could have been in certain situations if he jus-"  
  
"That's a bit harsh," Fjord replied a bit coolly, leaning a bit over the table, keeping his voice a bit quieter. Although he was just as surprised as the rest of them to find out that Caleb had never touched himself. "Being tense doesn't necessarily mean that you need to...y'know." The dark-skinned monk folded her arms, raising a challenging, knowing brow at the Port Damalian, humming once.   
  
"Okay, sorry, Caleb, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Jester apologized, talking quieter now and reaching forward to pat the human's arm softly. "...I just thought _everyone_ masturbated, that's all. Plus, you're what, thirty three?"  
  
"Age has nothing to do with mastur-"  
  
"Oh it does," Nott interrupted Yasha as she entered herself back into the conversation, standing up on her stool. "Everyone starts doing it when you're like thirteen or whatever!"  
  
Caduceus blinked, looking around for confirmation in what the goblin had declared. "Is that ri-"  
  
"No, it's not," Fjord insisted, sighing softly as he ran his hand through his growing hair, the longest tendrils reaching past the tips of his ears. "Not _everybody_ does it. Obviously, as we've just discussed."  
  
Caleb was still insanely red in the face, head remaining ducked low towards the table they were all seated around. One of his arms had managed to rest on the table as well, forearm covering the back of his head as if it were possible to hide himself from the situation.   
  
"Look, Caleb, no need to feel all embarrassed about it. Jester said she didn't mean to make you upset," Beau explained, glancing at Fjord nervously as she reached to pat the wizard's arm with as much comfort as possible.   
  
"Wait, why haven't you ever..._y'know_...?" the Tiefling asked, furrowing her brows as she leaned forward, whispering loudly.   
  
Blue eyes glanced up at Jester before looking away shyly, clearing his throat.   
  
"Jessie, don't make him answer that," Fjord said calmly, looking down at the human. He blushed a little, pulling his hand back to rest on his own lap when he'd realized his thumb had been absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blade.   
  
"I just want to _know_," Jester whined, pouting slightly. "C'mon Caleb, just tell meeeeee."  
  
"Jester, please. He's already embarrassed enough as it is," Yasha encouraged as well, forehead slightly creasing with worry.   
  
The cleric turned her gaze to Yasha briefly before looking back at Caleb, her eyes holding a persistent expression. "Is it like some sort of religious thing? I didn't know you had a god you believed i-"  
  
"It's not for religious reasons," Caleb assured quietly, sitting up a little. He looked around to make sure no one else other than their group was listening in. "I've never...because..." He swallowed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "It's...It's jus-"  
  
"Holy shit, just _say_ it!"   
  
"Jester," Fjord scolded lightly, furrowing his brows at the Nicodranan. "Patience."  
  
The redhead curled in a little on himself as slight tensions grew between Jester and Fjord, blushing still.  
  
"Is it something to do with Ikithon?" Beauregard asked, placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her palm.  
  
Caleb tensed at the name, looking at the other human and giving a slight nod. "Ja. Well, not exactly all to do with his training, but just what I've been taught..." He swallowed again, slanting his head to crack his neck a little. "I was told my entire life that..._masturbation_," he whispered the word, having a hard time just getting it out, "is something that's horrible, and filthy. That to give into self pleasure just because you're...'antsy' or 'horny' is wrong."  
  
"You're fucking kidding me." Jester let her hand fall to the table again as she rolled her eyes. "That's the biggest amount of bullshit I've _ever _heard!"

"I can't believe you were fed those shitty lies," Beauregard agreed, a bit of intensity and frustration in her voice now, too.   
  
Fjord had even furrowed his brows in surprise, glancing towards Caleb, who had begin to shrink in on himself again.   
  
"I'm not fully educated on the subject myself, but I would have to agree that those opinions do seem a bit...extreme," Caduceus added, sipping his tea afterwards.  
  
Caleb covered his face partially, sighing in frustration. He couldn't believe he ended up being part of this topic, and that he was now the subject of said topic.   
  
"Caleb, it's not _wrong_ to jerk off," Nott insisted, nodding vigorously with her affirmations.  
  
"That's not what I was taught," Caleb reminded, a tinge of annoyance laced through his words, avoiding gazes with all other members. He was starting to quickly feel overwhelmed, everyone except for Fjord and Yasha giving their pieces of opinions and thoughts regarding what masturbation really was. Caleb groaned under his breath, fingers shaking a little as he stood, sliding his legs out from the table and chair and pushing the stool back in place. "I'm going to our room now," he announced quietly, not looking at anybody as he turned and headed up the stairs. 

"Well, I doubt he's off to masturbate," Beauregard joked, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms, sighing softly.  
  
"You could have been a bit less pushy, Jester," Yasha critiqued gently, looking at her fondly. "We know you have good intentions and that you're just excited about everything, but...Caleb is more sensitive..."  
  
Fjord glanced back up towards the stairs where Caleb had disappeared, tongue playing at his tusk subconsciously. 

"I know, I know...maybe I should apologize..." Jester paused as she thought, tapping her fingers on the table before nodding. "Yeah, I'll g-"  
  
"I'll go."   
  
Everyone looked at Fjord curiously, Nott and Caduceus raising a brow.   
  
"T-To ease him, that is," Fjord promised, chuckling with a nervous smile and rubbing his thigh. "I'll go up, just to see how he's doing, and then I'll come get you when he's not as upset."  
  
Jester nodded again, licking her lips and looking down at her hands. "Okay. That would be a good idea. Thanks Fjord." She forced a smile, glancing up at the half-Orc.  
  
Fjord smiled sympathetically in return, blushing a little. "No problem, Jessie." His eyes turned to the rest of the group before taking his leave, padding up the stairs after Caleb. Once reaching the room that they had reserved for the wizard as well as Fjord and Caduceus, he knocked on the door carefully, hoping he wouldn't spook the easily-scared human on the other side. "Caleb? It's me." He swallowed, tugging at the collar around his neck. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Ja."   
  
The paladin waited for a moment longer, not quite sure if he was hesitating himself, or if he was just waiting for something else to be said before entering slowly into the room. "Hey," he greeted gently, closing the door behind him. Caleb was sitting on the side of the bed, flipping the pages of one of his spell books. Fjord could tell he was distracted, though. The vibrant blue eyes weren't focusing as long as they normally do on the pages, rather scrambling back and forth across the words as if he was looking for something to take his mind off of what just happened. Fjord cleared his throat, glancing around the room as he patted his legs and stepped further into the room. "That was pretty intense, wasn't it...?" he muttered, chuckling softly before looking back at Caleb, hoping his small joke would lighten the mood a bit. Caleb's demeanor didn't change, though.  
  
Well hell. This was not any less awkward than it was down at the table, not that Fjord had really expected anything less. Fjord sighed, running a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall across from the bed, folding his arms and watching Caleb for a moment. "You alright?"  
  
Caleb's fingers paused their movements, eyes unmoving however. "Ja, I'm fine."  
  
"You're not a very good liar, Caleb."  
  
Another sigh sounded, this time from the redhead. "I know."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Fjord's voice was just as careful as his previous knock, tone a bit lower, worried that anything he said could turn Caleb in on himself even more."

"Not really, no."  
  
Well shit. What was he supposed to do know? Fjord cleared his throat, nodding and adjusting his stance as he stayed leaning against the wall. "Alright. Well, I'm sorry that that all uh...happened the way it did. That was rather uncomfortable, for you especially."  
  
Caleb tucked a loose piece of hair that fell from his ponytail behind his ear, closing the book and placing it back in his satchel. So much for not discussing what just occurred. "Ja, it was." He blushed, keeping his eyes anywhere but the half-Orc across the room.   
  
"I do agree with the others, however."  
  
That convinced the human to look the paladin's way, brows furrowing in confusion.   
  
"That what you were taught wasn't right. Self-pleasure isn't what Trent Ikithon said it to be."   
  
Caleb flushed deeper, shrugging as he looked down at his hands, resting his elbows on his knees and fumbling his fingertips around each other. "And why do you think that?"  
  
Fjord pushed off from the wall and stepped slowly towards Caleb, unfolding his arms. "Because it's not selfish. Some people even prefer it, if they're not interested in being intimate with a partner," he explained, his own cheeks reddening faintly. "And if I know you, which after all these months I'd like to think I know you fairly well, Caleb...you are not selfish or greedy."  
  
The human frowned, gripping at one of his own wrists.  
  
"A-And I know that you would disagree with that," Fjord continued, stepping a bit more forward to sit next to Caleb on the bed, the mattress creaking slightly from the added weight. "But the past is different. You are far different from whatever you're convinced you were a decade ago." Fjord cleared his throat, looking down at his own hands. "But anyways, it's...it's something that can help relieve stress, and take your mind off of things. I'm sure you could benefit from a clear mind," he joked again, chuckling softly before quieting himself, licking his lips. 

"Is that what you do it for?"  
  
Fjord cocked his head a little, looking at Caleb. "Sorry?"  
  
"...Self pleasure. Is that what you use it for; to clear your mind and lower stress?"   
  
The half-Orc's cheeks deepened a few shades, clearing his throat. "I-I...uh, well-"  
  
"I'm sorry, you hadn't even said downstairs if you...participate in that or not. I don't mean to assume anyth-"  
  
"No, no, you're fine. I...I do...masturbate occasionally. When there's some privacy, or when I'm particularly frustrated." Fjord cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "So y-yes, I...do it for stress."  
  
Caleb nodded, clearing his throat as well, shifting on the mattress. He didn't say anything else, instead tapping the tips of his fingers against each other.  
  
Fjord finally broke the silence. "So...you really never have...?"  
  
Shaking his head, Caleb answered. "Ja. I-I mean sure, there's been the curiosity and the temptation to..._try_, but..."  
  
"What's stopping you? The lessons taught by your ex-mentor that you were tortured and terrified by?"  
  
Caleb stilled, thumb rubbing against the linear scar along his palm. A pact made between him and the sailor. A promise to fight together and help each other towards their goals. An assurance to have each others' backs.   
  
"Ja," he whispered, swallowing. "I've thought a certain way for so long, I...it's a strange idea to just throw it all out the window for curiosity's sake."  
  
"I understand," Fjord sympathized. "I...I didn't come up here to tell you that you have to change your mind or anything. I actually just wanted to make sure that you were alright," he continued, smiling softly. He swallowed, blushing still and stammering out the rest. "B-But if you _want _to...y'know...then you should."   
  
Another few minutes of silence started, both growing a bit more anxious as they sat there wordlessly.   
  
Fjord eventually patted Caleb's shoulder again and grunted as he stood up, stretching his lower back a little. "Well, I'm going to give you a moment before I send the rest up here. Jester wanted to apologi-"

"How does one start?"  
  
Fjord blinked, closing his mouth after Caleb's question interrupted him. "I'm...I'm sorry?"  
  
"Self pleasuring. How do I start?"  
  
Oh gods. Fjord flushed furiously, lips parting again like a flounder, trying to figure out how the fuck to respond to that. "You're...I-I, uh..."

"More so for clearing of the mind...I desperately need that. And again, I...am curious."  
  
The half-Orc swallowed, biting his lower lip. "C-Caleb, I'm not sure if I could just...it's different for everyone."  
  
"What do you like?"  
  
"What do I like, regarding...masturbation."  
  
"Ja."  
  
This conversation took a drastic turn, from comforting and a bit anxious to awkward and personal.   
  
"You don't have to answer that, Fjord, I'm sorry," Caleb relieved, blushing and glancing away again. "But, I...I would like some advice. It can be intimidating for someone like me who's never done this before."   
  
"Yes, well, you have had..._some _sort of sexual experience, haven't you...?"  
  
The human nodded, swallowing thickly. "Ja, when I was around twenty. But it was awkward, and a mess. Didn't really learn much about my own preferences."  
  
"I see..." Fjord rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well..." He sat back down on the bed beside Caleb, tongue playing with his growing tusk again. "Just relax during the whole...thing. I know that saying 'just relax' is a lot easier than actually doing it, but you being tense and nervous during everything is going to make it not enjoyable, which defeats the whole purpose of masturbation," he joked, trying to ease the other's nerves as much as he could. "And just...really you just kinda got to...play around a bit...? Find out what your body likes, and what brings you closer to...release." He clenched his jaw, a sudden image of Caleb climaxing flashing across his mind, imagining those beautiful, pink lips moaning through an orgasm.

_Fuck. _

Caleb was quiet, taking in everything that Fjord was saying to him. It seemed easy enough, from how Fjord explained it. But he was still convinced that it was far more complicated.

Fjord kept his gaze forward, feeling his blush threatening to creep to his ears and neck, swallowing as he forced away the fantasy playing over and over in his mind. That will definitely fuel the fire his own session later. Clearing his throat for the thousandth time that night, Fjord rubbed at his thighs again, preparing to stand up. "I think that's all I can teach you, so I should probably head downstai-"  
  
"You could show me."  
  
Fjord blinked, looking at Caleb. Had he just heard him correctly? "Sh-Show you...? You mean as in..._showing_ you...?"

"Ja. Well, not that..._you_ don't have to show me, but i-if you could..." Caleb paused, toying with the scar on his hand again. Gods, this was embarrassing. "Help me get started...?"

Get started. "Uhm...I'm not sure if I know what exactly you're...requesting."  
  
Caleb hesitated again, glancing over at Fjord before looking down at his hands, fingers subconsciously picking at a few pieces of dead skin along the edge of the nail. "You could just stay in the room or something...so that I could ask questions, and then after a little while, when I have the hang of it, you could leave..."  
  
Fjord swallowed, sighing a bit as he rubbed a hand over his face, looking up at the ceiling. If he were to do that, it'd be extremely dangerous for him. He had restraint, that's for sure, but it was a matter of not reacting to what could unfold. "If...If you're comfortable with that, Caleb, then that's what I'll do."  
  
The human raised both brows in surprise, yet no anxiety seemed to alleviate in his gut. "You will?" he asked, the hair strand falling back in his face from behind his ear.   
  
Fjord's stomach tightened at the hopeful and relieved expression behind Caleb's nervous eyes, nodding. "Y-Yes, I will..."  
  
Caleb's hands stilled, or as much as they could with how bad they were suddenly shaking. He managed to ask Fjord for his advice on masturbation, and had somehow convinced the half-Orc to stay for bit as he tried it out himself. "So...should I face a different way, or...?"  
  
Fjord raised a hand, shaking his head. "Nah, I'll just..." he glanced around, scanning the room to see what was available for him to possibly sit on as he waited. "I'll scoot back this way and you can stay there." The paladin pushed himself back on the bed until his shoulders met the wall, teeth playing idly with his lower lip. "Just keep your back to me, and we'll go from there." His emerald cheeks hadn't lessened in their pink color. He had simply come upstairs to make sure that the human was alright, and that he wasn't getting into a state of self-loathing. Now here he was, sitting on the bed that they would have shared later that night (Caduceus needs a bed for himself, due to his size, and there's only two beds per room as there typically was in a tavern).

He could sense the wariness from Caleb, watching the wizard hesitate with his hands slightly above his lap before starting to undo the laces on his trousers. The human took a bit of time doing so, his fingers trembling with the nerves and thrill of Fjord being present, but eventually had loosened his pants enough to where he could slide in his hand easily. 

Caleb swore he could feel Fjord's eyes burning an intense heat into the back of his head, his shoulders rolling in a poor attempt to relax himself. Releasing a slow, stuttering exhale, Caleb reached in and grabbed his length, still mostly flaccid, but beginning to harden as a result from the scenario entirely. Brows furrowed, Caleb closed his eyes as he tried to focus more on the task at hand, or, _in_ hand, giving himself some languid strokes. It felt off, a bit awkward, actually, the wizard shifting with a semi-frustrated grunt.   
  
"Start off slow," Fjord encouraged, folding his arms and leaning his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He could tell the blush was still there, sure it was a much deeper red by now. "Tease yourself a little...don't be too eager or it'll just annoy you."  
  
Nodding, Caleb did as guided, brows still furrowed as he released his grip and instead used his fingertips to brush along the top of his dick, thighs twitching a single time in response. That definitely felt a bit better, his member stiffening more beneath his gentle touches. Biting the side of his tongue, Caleb stifled a small moan that tempted to announce his arousal, not wanting to sound so riled up so fast. Stamina was a thing that was attractive, yeah? it was, at least if the Zemnian recalled correctly. Regardless of this being the first time Caleb masturbated, he oddly didn't want Fjord to be unimpressed.   
  
Fjord swallowed, raising a brow as he glanced at the back of Caleb again, before returning his gaze upwards. "And then just keep doing that until you're fully hard." Gods, he was getting hard himself, the half-Orc adjusting his sitting position on the bed. This was about Caleb, not about him. Besides, how perverted would that make him look if Caleb noticed? This is just...a friend helping a friend.

Caleb altered how he was sitting, too, gripping at himself to carefully pull his member from his trousers, resting hotly against his still-clothed hip. He maintained the grip and tightened his fingers slightly, starting to stroke himself at a medium pace, head lolling forward with a low groan, before grunting with disappointment as his cock began to slowly soften in his hand.

Recognizing the frustration in Caleb's voice, Fjord sat up a bit, running a hand through his hair before looking at Caleb's shoulders again, chewing on his lip as he debated whether or not to give more advice. It might hinder Caleb's ability to reach his climax, yet- "You're...You're pushing yourself too fast, you gotta keep a slow buildup..." A heavy pause. "...Here, come...scoot back towards me."   
  
The redhead glanced over his shoulder, pupils dilated a little, seeing Fjord changing how his legs were: spread. Caleb did as Fjord requested, blushing deeper as the paladin's strong, steady hands gripped his hips and aided him in sliding backwards, settling with his back resting against the other's chest. Caleb turned his gaze forward, chewing idly on his tongue still as his heart picked up in pace, Fjord now able to see his cock with a simple peer over his shoulder.   
  
"Kay, I'll...I'll keep my hands to myself, but I'll just...I'll tell you what to do, and you do it, alright?"   
  
Caleb nodded, shoving down a thick swallow, trying not to linger on the feeling of Fjord's warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.   
  
"...Tease yourself like you were just a few minutes ago."  
  
Pale hands reached forward and down again as he lightly slid his fingertips down the side of his length, nervous and aroused eyes watching himself closely, occasionally glancing to where Fjord's hands still rested on his hips. Repeating that action a few times, his dick gave a twitch, making its way to full hardness again.   
  
"Yeah, like that...now, just...k-keep doing that for a bit longer, then tease the underside. It's sensitive and will...well, you'll see." Fjord's voice was quieter now, golden eyes watching intently. This should be some sort of violation; a breach of personal privacy or something. Yet Caleb wasn't arguing against it.

The wizard's hand turned and ran a fingertip along a thicker vein that rested on the bottom of his cock, shuddering an exhale at the sensation. His member twitched again, and Caleb immediately did the action again, lingering at the area where the tip met the shaft.   
  
"How's it feeling, Caleb? It's...a bit weird if only I'm talking."  
  
Caleb's lips parted with a silent groan, tongue reaching up to wet them before replying. "G-Good...better than I expected," he admitted, chest rising and falling gently beneath his tunic.   
  
"That's good, good. Now keep...doing that for a bit longer, and then start to apply pressure in areas...squeeze the base...pinch the tip."  
  
Skilled hands did just that, almost acting on their own at this point and drawing a high-pitched whine from Caleb's throat as the human's head fell back to rest on Fjord's shoulder. "Gods...._ahhh_...."   
  
Fjord was definitely aroused now, his length eager to shove past his own trousers, the clothed bulge pressing into Caleb's lower back. The half-Orc cursed mentally, hoping that with how distracted Caleb was, he wouldn't notice. "Now start st-stroking-" he stammered slightly, clearing his throat afterwards in an attempt to maintain the usual tonality and assuredness in his voice.   
  
"H-How fast?" Caleb asked quietly, yet already beginning to do so, using the same speed as he had previously.   
  
"A bit slower at first." Caleb slowed, yet fingers still desperate and rushing. "Little slower still...here-" Fjord moved one of his hands to rest on Caleb's forearm, the wizard nearly flinching at the sudden touch, lifting his head to look down to where the paladin was touching him. "Like this."  
  
Caleb allowed the half-Orc's grip on his arm to guide the motions, blue eyes fixated on the sight. He moaned lowly as he got into the rhythm, and Fjord's hand then pulled back to rest on where his thigh met his hip.   
  
"There you go...getting the hang of it," Fjord praised gently, and despite his attempts, his voice was quickly becoming laden with his excitement and arousal. "As you get comfortable with that, slowly start building speed, massaging y-your hand a bit here and there." Gods, Caleb was a fast learner for sure, but this...was something different. Something about how the human was a bit awkward, rushed, and desperate for reaching his climax and just achieving first masturbation was far too intriguing to Fjord. Eventually, Caleb's hand picked up in momentum, the wizard resting his head back on Fjord's shoulder again, moaning lowly and panting as he started stroking his cock faster. Fuck, he looked beautiful, and Fjord was unbelievably tempted to lean down and latch onto that freckled neck, tusks making a mark that would be recognizable only as his own bite.

The human's hips began rolling on their own accord, starting to give into the pleasure of it. Caleb was letting the systematics of this leave his brain, replaced only by the need to chase his orgasm. "F-Fuck....ahhhh..." A low, dull heat began resting in his lower stomach, precum forming a bead at the tip.   
  
The half-Orc's pupils were larger now, the usual cat-like slit almost undetectable. Fjord's hands squeezed instinctively at Caleb's hip and thigh, heels digging into the bed to keep himself from grinding against Caleb as the human's movements cause his hips to roll back into him. "A-As you're getting close, just...let it happen, and keep stroking yourself through it...it'll help-"  
  
Caleb nodded, head still on Fjord's shoulder, blue eyes opening halfway to glance up at the paladin, face entirely flushed with arousal as their gazes met. He whined softly, brows furrowed a bit as he brought himself closer and closer to his climax. Eventually, he felt that heat coil tight enough to where it snapped, eyes opening wider and releasing a stuttering whimper.

Fjord watched in awe as Caleb started to orgasm, eyes torn between watching that intense gaze and pleasure-filled expression on Caleb's face, and his hand faltering in keeping a steady pace while pumping the streams of cum, hips bucking and thighs quivering beneath Fjord's fingers. The pearled liquid strung itself across Caleb's stomach and chest, slowly soaking into the tunic's fabric.  
  
Caleb grunted as the peak of his arousal slowly faded, eyes falling shut, panting quietly. His length laid spent against his hip once more, slowly beginning to return to its usual flaccid state, the human's fingers shaking with the aftermath. "Fuck."  
  
"You...that was..." Fjord swallowed, finally tearing his gaze away from Caleb, licking his lips. "Nice job, Caleb." He settled on giving the redhead a praise, not sure what other comment would be appropriate for the situation.  
  
A small chuckle sounded in Caleb's chest, the wizard shifting a bit to get more comfortable, opening his eyes and raising a curious-yet-interested brow. Fjord's erection was still pressing insistently at his lower back, a blush furious across his verdant cheeks. "Clearly you enjoyed it, too..." he muttered, biting his lower lip as Fjord's hand squeezed his hip gently in response. Sitting up, the paladin turned his attention back towards the wizard, Caleb resting his hand on Fjord's stomach. "Can I practice on you?"  
  
Fjord's eyes widened slightly in shock at the sudden, bold suggestion, cock twitching in his trousers.   
  
"Gods, yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the awkward writing! ;-; I thought about this for like, MONTHS and had no fucking clue how to smoothly and naturally transition into the whole 'help me masturbate' scene, while keeping them in character. I did the best I could, and at some point just said "screw it" and wrote the rest of the chapter. My writing is definitely getting better(?), albeit a slow as hell progression. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it anyways! :c


	4. Bodily Fluids [Geraskier]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt loves filling Jaskier, almost as much as Jaskier loves being filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier getting creampied. That's it.

"_Geralt-_" Jaskier's moan of the witcher's name ended abruptly as his throat hitched, hips angling back as Geralt's thrusts struck his prostate. 

The white-haired man grunted with his movements, reaching up to press his sturdy hand against the bard's shoulder, pushing the brunet's face and chest into the bed beneath them-which was creaking and groaning with protest. It was possible that travelers staying in neighboring rooms or the customers and barkeeps on the main floor could hear the bed's rocking, but Geralt didn't have it in his mind to care. He wasn't one to be shy about such things, finding it easy to be nude around others, or to be around others who were nude; he wasn't a prude, nor a pervert.

"I'm obviously not fucking you hard enough if you're still able to speak," Geralt teased between grunts and moans, a smirk curing on his thin lips as he sped up his pace, moving one of his legs to plant his foot on the mattress, his broad thigh corralling Jaskier's hip. The musician moaned appreciatively, chuckling softly as he glanced over his shoulder (the best he could, anyways) to peer at the witcher.   
  
Even filled with lust and affection, those piercing blue eyes pulled Geralt in. He could get lost in that gaze, often wondering how those eyes were able to find so much innocence in the world, how they were capable of holding so much curiosity and kindness. Geralt slid his hand up from Jaskier's shoulder to caress his jawline gently, his thrusts stuttering in momentum before he returned to the previous rhythm. Beautiful, Jaskier was. Geralt didn't have to say it for the bard to know how he felt; he was pretty good at reading his thoughts, despite the mere months they've known each other. Using his other hand's grip on Jaskier's hip for leverage, Geralt gave some particularly sharp thrusts, pride swelling in his chest as Jaskier's sinless eyes rolled back into his head with a low whimper.   
  
"G-Gods, Geralt...._ahhh_...." Jaskier reached back, struggling for a moment to find Geralt's thigh, squeezing there with approval. "Yes, oh _fuck_...right there...I-I'm so close Geralt."   
  
"Already?" the Witcher ridiculed, no actual ill intent behind the words. It wasn't as if he was in the same boat, the heat building in his gut growing stronger with the flames of arousal, the tips of the fire flickering against his heart, billowing smoke of fondness. His hips rolled a time or two before placing his other hand on Jaskier's hips, thrusting harshly.  
  
"P-Please, Geralt, I...I can't-"

Jaskier's lips parted in a silent moan, hands gripping at the sheets and Geralt's thigh as he came, the tip of his climax wracking through his body, his own thighs shaking as he decorated the bed with his cum. 

Geralt groaned simultaneously, giving a few more thrusts before flushing his hips against Jaskier's ass. Growling lowly as he came, cock twitching as he filled Jaskier's entrance with his hot fluid. He stilled, panting heavily before leaning forward to press a few praising kisses to the bard's back.  
  
"Fuck, Witcher," Jaskier exhaled, a languid, fucked-out expression on his face, which contorted to that of faint discomfort as Geralt pulled out, his body feeling suddenly cool and goosebumps rising in the wake of Geralt's touch leaving.

"Still talking," Geralt commented quietly, eyes traveling to Jaskier's ass, still raised in the air, skin pink with arousal and warmth. "Perhaps I haven't wrecked you enough yet." His hands rested on the underside of the bard's thighs, sliding up until resting on the smooth skin of his rear, thumbs pressing into the skin to spread his cheeks gently, humming gruffly.   
  
"Oh yes, I don't think I have been," Jaskier agreed tiredly, also humming as Geralt stared at his entrance, blushing a bit as one of the witcher's fingertips dipped inside, encouraging some of his cum to leak from the hole. 

"Perfect," Geralt whispered, a sense of satisfaction washing over him, pulling out his finger to gather the liquid that escaped, gently pushing it back inside. Regardless of just coming, Geralt's length gave an interested twitch, a sudden desire to fill the brunet even more.

Jaskier squeaked softly, feeling thoroughly claimed and vulnerable as Geralt quietly admired him. "Please, Geralt, let my hips rest," he argued weakly, smiling as he pushed against the other to flop fully onto the mattress, exerting a groan of relief. 

Geralt himself rested on the bed, settling alongside Jaskier, laying on his back to allow the singer to cuddle on his chest, wrapping his arm around the other's waist. Jaskier sighed in content, fingers idly playing on the witcher's hairy chest, chuckling when Geralt inhaled sharply as he brushed one of his nipples.  
  
"Give me a few minutes and then we can go again," Jaskier suggested, winking up at Geralt with a knowing grin. "I want to feel your spend in me for hours after you're done with me."   
  
The white-haired man raised a brow curiously. Insatiable, Jaskier was. Yet, so was he. His pupils dilated slightly, the imagery of Jaskier's perky ass dripping his cum immediately flooding into his mind. He smiled, a snorted laugh leaving his nostrils. "Of course, little lark." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4/7/20) I have to work 8 hours a day rn, while my coworker is sick/has been around the virus, so I'm trying to write a chapter (or at least half/most of one) every day! My job is super slow, so it gives me plenty of time to do just that! Prepare for more smutty shit coming in hot!


	5. Oral Sex [Wincest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is determined to get better at deepthroating. Besides, he loves watching Sam's face as he sucks his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is such a bottom. :3 (Not to mention, he's got a nice bottom~) uwu*

Dean couldn't help himself.

Not when Sam was as attractive as he was. The younger sibling was always a cute kid, a bit lanky and awkward with a mop of hair. Then when they reunited those years ago when Sam was at Stanford, he had really blossomed into a _man_.

Towering in height, piercing-yet-gentle eyes, broad shoulders, and a strong chest; Sam innocently commanded the presence of any room. 

So no, Dean couldn’t help himself. Especially when Sam was at that brink of post-hunt frustration, tired and stressed from research and killing. That’s the state he was in now, slouching in one of the motel chairs with a beer loose in his fingers, sipping occasionally. And _god_, he looked beautiful.  
  
Dean blinked, pulling himself back into reality from his thoughts, vision focusing on his brother again, catching the last part of what Sam was saying:  
  
”-astard was a _bitch_ to kill...he nearly bit me before I managed to get his head off.” Sam grunted, clearing his throat before downing a few gulps of the beer, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion.  
  
”I’m just glad that we managed to kill an entire nest this time,” Dean replied, agreeing with the relief that Sam was giving off. He sipped his own beer as he watched his younger sibling, noticing the dried blood splatters on Sam’s scruffed jawline.

”Yeah, we got a bit too close this time, De.” Sam grunted as he stretched, meeting Dean’s gaze. He smiled fondly. “Good thing we’ve got each other, or we’d be screwed, hmm?”   
  
Dean chuckled into the bottle, nodding before finishing off the rest of the alcohol and placing the glass on the table. “Bobby would’ve killed us himself if he knew we let them ambush us...rookie mistake.”   
  
“Hah, yeah.” Sam tilted his own drink back, swiftly downing the last few gulps. “Eh, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He laughed, running a hand through his hair, winking at Dean.   
  
The elder blushed slightly, his eyes flicking down to watch the Adam's apple bob in Sam's tanned throat as he swallowed the alcohol. He swallowed thickly out of a subconscious response. Sam sighed and placed the empty bottle on the small table as well, and Dean's green eyes followed the movement of his hand, before they lowered, focusing on where Sam slouched a bit more and spread his legs slightly. Sam's jeans fit perfectly on him: not too snug around his muscular thighs, long enough for his Moose-legs, but best of all, they sat _just _right around the younger's crotch. Anyone could get a glance of him sitting like this and know that the goofy, long-haired man was, well, _packin'_ . Dean shifted a bit, clearing his throat, glancing back up to Sam's face when he heard his brother snort in amusement.   
  
"Whatcha starin' at~?"   
  
It was a simple question, perhaps innocent. Except Dean _knew _it was just the opposite of that, with the devilish smirk on Sam's lips and a knowing look in his gaze. Sam was being a goddamn tease.   
  
"You going to answer, Dean? Cause it seems like you were staring at my dick."  
  
Dean scoffed a gentle laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I'm gonna check out the menu if you present it to me," he retorted gently, unable to push off his blush.   
  
Sam didn't reply right away, instead held the smirk on his lips, watching Dean closely. The elder was already flustered, seeming a bit flushed, his teeth toying at his lips as he looked away from Sam. Dean was complicated; he didn't like to be put on the spot and got quite embarrassed whenever called out about his arousal. It was never until the heat of the moment during sex that Dean gave into his fascination and desires, unabashed of how attracted he was to his brother. The younger cleared his throat, hand lowering from resting on the table to palming at his own member, rolling his hips forward into the touch. Dean's eyes quickly attached to Sam again, shifting in his chair as he watched Sam fondle his clothed length. He waited a few more moments, gasping softly with certain touches, before raising a brow, cocking his head as he eyed his brother, hand still massaging. "You goin' to help me or what?"  
  
Immediately, Dean pushed off from his chair, stepping over to Sam and leaning in for a heated kiss, sighing against his lips. Sam chuckled softly, his hands reaching up to cup the back of Dean's neck as his brother's hands replaced his own on his crotch, the practiced fingers quickly undoing his button and fly. "Been a while since we've had time to mess around, hmm?" he panted as Dean pulled back, kneeling before the taller sibling, raising his hips as Dean pulled at his jeans and boxers.  
  
"It's been like half a week, Sammy," Dean remarked breathily, leaning forward again to mouth at Sam's bared hips, leaving the other's pants and underwear around his mid-thighs.   
  
"Like I said: a while."   
  
Dean scoffed again, glancing up at Sam before turning his focus to the erection standing at attention. He wrapped his hand around it, giving a few strokes before lapping his tongue over the tip a few times, humming lowly. Even after showering, Sam had a certain, distinct taste to him; a bit musky and sharp. It was perfect.   
  
Sam grunted as Dean's lips closed around the head of his cock, one hand gripping at the arm rest while the other gently tugged at Dean's hair. "Fuck, De-" he panted, feet planting firmer into the floor as the older sibling took more of his length into his mouth. "God, so good at this..." He brushed his thumb over Dean's cheek, watching as his member disappeared repeatedly as Dean started bobbing up and down.  
  
Sucking Sam's dick was something that Dean always enjoyed doing; loved how the younger would praise him at how he pleasured Sam, or how his hair would fall into his face as he leaned forward and fought the urge to fuck into Dean's mouth, or how his hips would stutter as he got closer to his orgasm. Dean was obsessed with it, really, even if it posed quite a challenge. His brother's dick was large, larger than his in fact, and initially it was something that Dean had been self-conscious of. _He's the big brother, so he should have the bigger dick, right?_ Quickly, Dean was singing a different song, once Sam started fucking Dean, and he had a new fix. But lately, he had become fixated on getting Sam's cock into his mouth, curious to see how much he could fit inside before gagging. He loved the sensation of choking on his brother's length, and Sam coming on his tongue or down the back of his throat, but Dean wanted to push it even further. So he'd been practicing, working his throat over Sam time and time again to get the muscles used to the intrusion. He was almost there: deepthroating Sam. A few more inches was all he wasn't able to take comfortably, and while Sam never forced him, Dean remained determined.   
  
"Easy, easy-" Sam reminded with a shaky exhale as Dean pushed further onto his dick and a small gag sounded from him, green eyes watering slightly.   
  
Dean hummed his response, unable to speak clearly with his mouth full, angling his shoulders and lowering his head to straighten his neck out a little, bobbing more onto Sam's length. A little more slid in easily, the cockhead brushing past his tongue and prodding against his throat. Dean gripped at Sam's thighs to sturdy himself, a wet sigh pushing around Sam's girth. No gag response this time, and Dean remained there for a moment before slowly bringing his head back, the tip sliding over his tongue, then forward again. His gaze met Sam's, whose hands were shaking slightly, whose mouth was parted with quiet moans and whines. Hazel eyes were nearly rings as the pupils took most of the irises' space, and Dean smirked around Sam's cock, before closing his eyes and repeating the motion again. He squeezed assuredly at Sam's legs before sliding one hand down to palm at his own erection, still trapped in his jeans.   
  
He was no expert on deepthroating, but a few more weeks of this, and Dean was sure he'd get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is one of my guilty pleasures, and to be completely honest, none of my friends know I ship it, heheh.


	6. Something New [Superhusbands]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to try something different, and catches Steve off-guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps hands onto table* MY MOTHERFUCKING OTP RIGHT HERE  
I've been shipping Superhusbands/Stony/whatever you call it, since I saw Avengers back in 2012. I am forever obsessed with this pairingggggg

"_Fuck_, Steve-"

Tony arched his back as Steve rolled his hips forward, his heels sliding up the back of the blond's thighs, encouraging the motions. "Y-Yes right there-"

The soldier grunted against Tony's neck, one hand gripping at the brunet's hip while the other gripped at the sheets, keeping his hips angled where it earned praises from the man beneath him. It'd been a long day; Steve had been dealing with a couple of the other Avengers and the government for possible threats and how they could utilize each other. So when he walked out of the conference room at their base, and exchanged a _certain_ glance with Tony, he was eager for a distraction. Tony seemed to like it when he got like this. His work frustrations turned into rough energy that he used in the bedroom, manhandling the scientist a bit more than usual and fucking him quickly and desperately. 

Brown eyes rolled up into his eyelids, hands grabbing at Steve's muscular shoulders and biceps, feeling the tendons and skin flex with each thrust, as if his whole body was utilizing some of his strength. "God...fuck, Steve-" he repeated, gasping as the other mouthed onto his neck, lips trailing down to his shoulders and sucking a mark onto his collar bone. He slid his hands into the back of the thick, blond hair and pulled Steve up for a searing kiss, Tony whimpering against his lips as Steve pounded into him.

"I'm close, Tony," Steve panted in between kisses, his thrusts not faltering in their rhythm. The hand he had on Tony's hips slid up, his arm wrapping around his waist as his palm pressed into the brunet's lower back, grunting lowly.  
  
"Me too." Tony swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering open to watch Steve's face, blue eyes shut and brows furrowed with an adorable sense of focus. He smirked, spreading his legs a little further to welcome the blond's hips even more, before moaning, "Fill me up, _Captain_." 

A hitch punched its way through Steve's next inhale, eyes shooting open to look up at Tony, a blush flooding over his cheeks at the way-too-confident expression on his face. His hips stuttered in pace a little before picking up in speed. "_God_, Tony-" he whimpered, giving a few more thrusts before stilling as his orgasm slammed into him, eyes locked onto Tony's.  
  
Moaning softly, Tony also came, his stomach tensing as his cum pumped onto their skin, his cock sliding a little between their stomachs, feeling the warmth of Steve's semen pooling inside of him. He panted heavily for a few breaths, before chuckling softly, raising a brow. "Liked that, didja?" he teased, laughing again as Steve turned redder and lowered his head to glance away and avoid that penetrating gaze.

"Tony," Steve begged weakly, unable to prevent a small, knowing smile from appearing on his lips.  
  
Tony hummed, stroking a hand idly down Steve's arm, head falling back onto the pillows. "Thought I'd give that a try and see how you'd react," he admitted, grunting as Steve pushed up from him and unsheathed himself. "I'd say it worked." He winked up at Steve, who gave a shy scoffed laugh. A flash of mischievousness passed Tony's eyes.  
  
Steve looked at Tony with worry, his expression a mix of genuine fear and arousal, knowing full-well that this was going to start a whole new set of teasing in situations where they wouldn't be able to have sex right then and there.

_Tease_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure by now you can tell there are certain phrases and terms I repeat in almost every smut I write. XD I'M TRYING TO GET MORE CREATIVE I'M SORRY


End file.
